1. Technical Field
This invention relates to motor vehicle starter and alternator systems, and more particularly to a multi-function apparatus adapted to perform the functions of starting the engine of a vehicle as well as functioning as an alternator to take the place of a conventional starter and alternator typically used with vehicles having internal combustion engines.
2. Discussion
Most vehicles which are powered by an internal combustion engine incorporate a starter for starting the engine. As is well known in the industry, the starter is an independent component which is typically mounted on or near the bell housing of the vehicle's power train. The starter typically includes a gear which is moveable into meshing engagement with the teeth of a flex plate of the vehicle engine to rotate the flex plate when it is desired to start the engine. This is accomplished when the ignition switch of the vehicle is turned on by a user and battery power is applied to the starter. As can be appreciated, the starter forms an independent component part which adds to the overall cost of the vehicle.
Present day motor vehicles also incorporate an alternator for recharging the battery while the vehicle is in use. The alternator is typically driven by a belt which is attached to a pulley, where the pulley is secured to an output shaft of the vehicle's engine. The alternator, likewise, thus forms a separate component part which also adds to the cost of the vehicle. Moreover, the belt necessary to drive the alternator contributes to the cost associated with this component of the vehicle engine.
It would be highly desirable to provide a multi-function apparatus which performs the functions of starting the vehicle as well as acting as an alternator while the vehicle engine is running. It would further be highly desirable if such an apparatus could be integrated into the vehicle engine in a manner such that the apparatus does not require significantly added space within the engine compartment of the vehicle. It would further be highly desirable if such an apparatus could be included without significantly increasing the overall cost and weight of the vehicle.